Thief in the Night
by Looking4YouAgain
Summary: Roger gets suspicious when Mark begins to come home late and things only get worse. DROPPED, due to over COMMERICALIZATION of VAMPIRES ETC. THAT RUINED PLOT OF STORY.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A: /N**- This is going to be a weird story and very au, I plan on going through with this story as well as my others, I just procrastinate a lot lol.

I own nothing.

Summary- Roger gets suspicious when Mark begins to show up late.

**Chapter One**

Roger had put all his effort into tidying up the rather messy lower east side apartment that he and his boyfriend now shared. He smiled at the thought of Mark. He knew Mark would be way proud of him when he came home from work and saw how clean he managed to get the loft, not to mention the candle light dinner he had prepared with a little help from thier downstairs neighbor Mimi.

He wore a big smile as he looked down at his beeper. _Mark should be coming home now_. You smile again and begin to pick at the long metal table you had decorated with a white table cloth, a few flowers stolen out of central park in an old soup can and how nicely placed the food was. Hot and ready to serve. He clapped his hands together and looked down at what he had achieved.

Mark was always so tired after he got off from work at CTN where he co-directed many independent films and sometimes some of his own creations. He also mentored many other aspiring filmmakers in his spare time. Mark, Roger knew, worked hard every day. Roger thought of this as a way to say thank you to Mark for supporting him. He smiled again when he thought about how lucky he was to have Mark.

He looks back down at his beeper again. _He should be here by now…he should have been here by now_. He thinks and relights the shirking candle for the fourth time and leans his elbows on the table, playing with the hot wax dripping from the candle. His stomach grumbles and he rests a hand on top it. _The food is getting cold._ So he removes the aluminum foil off of one of the dishes and sighs lightly. _So much for being romantic_. Roger eats a dinner by candle light alone, his only company being one of his band posters staring back at him from across the room. He pushes his food around a little before finally pushing the whole plate aside and looking towards the door. _Where is he?_

It's around eleven, Roger guesses, when he feels hands wrapping around his waist. Roger pulls away, reaches across the man and flips the beside lamp on. Roger wears a disappointed scowl on his face as he looks at Mark.

"You're late"

"I know"

"_Really late_" he rephrases with a bitter tone in his voice

"I'm sorry" Roger feels that Mark is only saying that because Mark knows that's what he wants to hear.

"Where were you?"

"Filming ran late" Roger can't help but believe this, he knows this is true.

"Oh... I had made dinner" you tell him quietly.

Mark smiles "Really?"

"Candle light and everything…I even cleaned up for you" Roger begins to pick at the covers when Mark places a hand on top of his.

"I really am sorry Roger" Roger believes this apology. "Can I make it up to you tomorrow?" he smiles at you

"By being my servant boy?" He smirks.

"Something like that" he cocks his head to the side with a lop-sided smile on his face

Roger pulls the boy to him by his scarf and kisses him. Mark lingers a bit before giving into Roger's advances. Roger tries to ignore a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach that tells him something isn't right here.

"He came home late last night…."

Roger is sitting with his legs tucked under him in his plaid pajama pants and baggy navy blue sweatshirt as he sits and talks with Collins who had decided to pay him and Mark a visit. Problem being Mark was called to work on his off day. Something about editing. Roger hadn't remembered the details. He was more upset that Mark was being hauled off to work when he was suppose to be here with him. Roger barely saw his boyfriend these days.

"Are things okay with you guys? You don't think Mark's seeing someone else do ya?" Tom questions while stirring a finger inside his hot chocolate overflowing with multicolor marshmallows.

Roger shrugs and looks down inside his own cup "He seems distance these days…its like he's there but he isn't ya know?"

"Mmm" Collins nods while taking a sip of his drink "And he's at work….on his off day?"

"Yeah…or so he says" you pout as you roll your eyes and sip at your hot chocolate.

"Someones sounding like a suspicious boyfriend" Collins laughs

"Am not" He whines "It's just…Mark is acting weird these days…you can't blame me for being a little suspicious"

Collins nods again and sits his cup down "Maybe a little communication between you two would help"

" But what if its just me thinking that he's acting weird but he's actually not and I bring this up and he-"

"Whoa" Tom laughs and raises a hand "Talk to him, trust me, tell him what's going on with you and things will get back to normal"

Roger looks skeptical "I don't wanna ruin things by talking about it"

"If you don't talk about it, then how do you expect anything to get resolved?"

"What if I'm afraid of what it might be?" Roger tells his friend softly, feeling vunerable at the moment and not looking him in the eye

"Ignorance isn't bliss Rog, you either ask him about it or drive yourself insane thinking about all the possible things that _could_ be happening. Please Roger...talk to him" Collins touches his shoulder as a sign of support.

Roger nods quietly "Sure Tom-I-I'll talk to him"


	2. Chapter 2

-1A: /N- Guys do me a favor and review, how else will I know if my story is crap without you telling me!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Roger lays in bed again alone. _It's so cold_. Roger thinks and wiggles himself deeper inside the mountain of blankets on top of him. Mark had called about three hours ago saying that he wouldn't be home on time. Roger didn't think he had meant that he'd be four hours late. Roger had half the mind to walk all the way to CTN and drag his boyfriend home. _Damn slave drivers_. Roger turned over on his back and stared up at the cracked ceiling. Roger wasn't one to worry over things such as this, besides it was Mark's job, and it wasn't like this hadn't happened before, even when they weren't together. Roger was just getting worked up over nothing. Roger sighed and threw the blankets to the floor. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

He padded his away out of the dark bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. Roger looked into the dirty mirror hanging just above the rusted sink. He never knew how shitty this place was. Roger stared at himself in the mirror until he finally came upon the nearly visible bags underneath his eyes. He cursed silently. Saying something along the lines of him being too young to be having bags under his eyes and swore to stealing Angel's foundation when he visited her and Collins again. He slowly turned the cold water on and splashed it across his face when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

Roger's ears immediately perked up and he smiled lightly. _Mark must have forgotten his keys_. He mused to himself as he walked into the main room to let his friend in but was very disappointed when he slide the door open to see a pale looking young woman with blood red hair and dark eyes dressed in tight leather. Roger raised an eyebrow at the strange girl at his door. He kept his hand on the door incase he had to shut it for whatever reason but now he's thinking that he should have asked who it was before opening the door to all kinds of weird people this time of night. A staring match commences among the two and Roger clears his throat nervously.

"Can I help you?" He asks the stranger at his door

"I'm looking for Mark" She says slowly "Who are you?" she begins to glare at him.

"_I'm _his boyfriend- who the fuck are you?" he doesn't mean to swear at the girl but her tone of voice is laced with bitch.

"That doesn't concern you" She glares at him again "Mark didn't tell me he had a boyfriend" She says more to herself than Roger.

Roger frowns "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with Mark?"

"_I said_ that doesn't concern you- Tell him _Vicky_ stopped by will ya pretty boy?" The red head reaches out and strokes the side of his face softly before clenching down hard on it and pushing him backwards into the loft. She laughs cynically. Roger wants to go and kick her ass even though she is a girl but before he can he even blink the girl dressed in black leather had disappeared. Roger frowns with confusion at what just happened. Roger decides to go back to sleep. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He rubs the back of neck and shuts the door closed with an eerie mechanical creek.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Authors Note: I did this chapter only because of the reviewer 'Maureen Johnson 15' I was about to stop writing this but since at least one person is reading I guess I'll continue.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Mark didn't even show up at all last night. More like early this morning. Roger is finding it harder and harder to believe that Mark is really at work when he's working late. Roger is now sitting by the window in the living space with a cup of coffee in his lap peering down at the street below. Mark is in their bedroom passed out on top of the sheets, not even bothering to take off his shoes or glasses. Roger sighed and pressed his head against the cold window. His mind racing with thoughts about the mysterious woman. With her dark red hair and fang like teeth and tight leather clothes. He rubbed his temeple, trying to clear his mind.

No such thing. Roger's mind was still stuck on the weird girl that had showed up last night asking for Mark. Vicky, she said her name was. Roger wondered what someone that looked like Vicky did, would want with Mark, a fragile, innocent filmmaker. _Innocent my ass, Mark is hiding something- I know it._ Roger pulled the green blanket around his neck and stared down into his coffee. He knew it would be warmer if he were in bed with Mark right now.

He got up with his now empty cup and placed it downward inside of the sink amongst many other dirty dishes that never got around to getting washed. He looked up in perfect time to see a worn Mark Cohen walking out of their bedroom rubbing sleep out of his eyes and his shirt riding up. Roger had to admit that Mark looked pretty damn cute like this but he couldn't let Mark's cuteness distract him from the matter at hand.

"Morning" Mark greeted half yawning.

Roger simply nods and wraps his arms around Mark and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Working late again?"

Mark seems to freezes for a moment "Yeah…"

Roger pulls away and stares at him "A girl showed up last night 'round one"

"A girl?" Mark hesitates.

"Mmm- said her name was _Vicky_" Roger says jumping up onto the metal table with his hands in his lap and shaggy brownish blonde locks falling into his eyes.

"Oh" is the only thing Mark says and Roger gets more than a little upset.

"Who the fuck is Vicky?" Roger all but snarls at the smaller boy

"It doesn't matter" Mark tries to move away but Roger catches his arm roughly to prevent him from going anywhere and forces Mark to face him.

"_Doesn't matter_?" Roger growls "Who the hell is Vicky!? Some freaky ass girl shows up at a fucking un-godly hour- asking for _you_ and you want to tell me that it doesn't fucking matter?" Roger is officially pissed off.

Mark struggles to get from his grip and sighs "Roger let go."

"Is she your _girlfriend_?" Mark doesn't answer but instead looks the other way "Is she Mark? Is she the reason you're supposedly _'working late_' these days"

Roger's eyes are glazing over with tears. He feels betrayed and hurt all at once. He won't cry though. Mark isn't answering him; he isn't even looking at him. It must be true. Roger shoves Mark away from him, causing the boy to almost fall over backwards. Roger storms away and quickly makes his way to his old bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he can, ignoring Mark who has now decided that he wants to talk.

"Roger…" Roger can hear him at his door.

"Go away Mark" Roger says softly, his back is against the door and he's picking at the cracked wood beside him on the wall "Better yet" he starts angrily "Go to your fucking slut" he shouts.

"Roger…she's _not_ my girlfriend" Mark tells him softly with a hand pressed against the door.

Roger cracks the door only a little bit where only one his aluminous green eyes could be seen. "Who is she then?" Roger asks timidly.

"It doesn't matter" Roger can see Mark smile and he immediately shuts the door back with a roll of his eyes, sliding back down the door.

"Why the fuck won't you tell me who she is?" Roger says frustrated.

Mark sighs and rubs the back of his head, trying to think quick on his feet "She's a friend, that's all"

"How am I supposed to believe you…" Roger whispers but he's sure Mark heard him

"Because you love me"

Roger hates himself for smiling "Because you're so cliché"

"That too" Roger can hear Mark laugh softly "Can I come in?"

"She's a friend you said?"

"A friend from a movie we did a few weeks back"

Mark doesn't mean to lie to his companion, but it's the only thing he can do right now. Roger can't find out his secret. It would get himself and Roger killed and possibly their friends as well. Mark doesn't know how he managed to get himself into this situation and he prays to god that Roger will believe him, at least for now. He would love to tell Roger who that girl really was, he hates lying to him. Though if lying is the price for staying alive, Mark believes he's doing the right thing.

"Okay then" Roger smiles and opens the door, "You _still _have to be my servant boy though"

Roger winks and leans into Mark for a kiss that lingers for a few moments before Roger pulls back and pushes Mark backwards and he falls on his back, Roger straddles the boy and removes his shirt while he sits on top of him. Roger runs rough cold hands up Mark's shirt. Mark loves when Roger touches him like this. He bends down and kisses Mark's nose, whispering "You wouldn't lie to me…?" Roger pauses his touch momentarily, eyes searching Mark's.

_Unless I had to_. Mark just wants to tell the truth and risk losing Roger right here but instead…

"Never"

Mark doesn't want to lose Roger's touch. Especially right now.

Roger smiles and kisses Mark's cheek and begins to work on Mark's pants with a devious smile on his face "Time for make-up sex"

Mark chooses to ignore the guilt building up inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note/ I know where this story is going and yet...i don't. Please bare with me. We can be confused together oh and excuse any mistakes, i just wanted to post this now

**Chapter Four**

The loft smelled of onion powder and burning tomato sauce and green peppers. Roger was now stirring a pot of mischievous contents, god only knows what was in that pot, but Roger figured that it smelled good enough to be edible. The small kitchen area had sparked fired twice that afternoon. The first time Roger had left the plastic spatula to close to the burning eye on the stove; the spatula was engulfed in flames by the time anyone noticed. The second being when Angel's perfectly sewn skirt caught on fire and Tom cracked jokes about Angel having a hot ass for the rest of the day.

Roger smirked a little, well actually a lot, remembering how frantic Angel had been prancing around the loft trying to put out the flames on her ass. Roger laughed under his breath, knowing that Angel, who was now perched by the large bay window with her legs tucked underneath, was still kind of sore about it. Angel shot him a look from across the room as if telling him to 'shut the fuck up already'. Roger laughed softly to himself and continued his cooking in the kitchen.

He was so excited that after a long week, that he and Mark would finally get their romantic dinner. No stress and no worries. Roger thought about the previous week and thought about how silly he must have been to even think about Mark being with another person while with him. Mark just wasn't that kind of person. Roger knew that Mark loved him too much to even think about doing something as hurtful and deceitful as that. Roger was lucky to have such a person.

Roger checked his wrist watch and saw that it was only about half an hour before Mark got home tonight. He clapped his hands together with a smile and began setting up the small table in the middle of the kitchen floor that Collins, and himself had stolen off the streets about two months ago. Roger stood back and looked at his work. Mentally and physically patting himself on the back for doing such a great job and not burning the loft down to a crisp. Angel rolled her eyes with a smirk seeing how proud her friend was of himself.

"When is Mark supposed to get here?" Angel asked, still staring down out the window, her electric blue fingernails making designs in the fog of the windowpane.

"About…fifteen-minutes" Roger smiled in thoughts of his boyfriend. Angel got up from her seat by the window and inspected Roger's work. She smiled and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"I gotta admit Roger, this looks fucking good" She laughed "My little romantic boy" she gushed and Roger swatted at her with a smile.

"Mark should like it right?" Roger asked, now getting that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as Mark's arrival neared closer.

"Are you kidding- he's gonna eat this up" She giggled "He doesn't want _you_ to know but he likes when you do things like this for him" she smiled warmly "He's gonna love it" she reassured him, before the familiar sound of the answering machine filled the loft.

The sound of the answering machine might have been familiar, but the voice on the other end was an anything but. It was a man, speaking with what sounded like either a British or Australian accent, maybe Italian. Roger wasn't too sure; he had never been good with accents. His voice was thick and dark. Roger did not like the feel of this. Roger swore he could feel a cold wind blow over him at the exact moment the stranger began to speak.

"Mach darling" The stranger on the phone spoke "Why you no answering the telephone baby?" the speaker paused for a second "Last night was _very_ good Mach, I see you next week no? Jast remember to stay in tonight okay love? We don't want you getting hurt out there."

_Baby? Last night? Mach!?_ Roger's mind was going crazy, it was a twister of thoughts inside his mind asking questions and wanting explanations. _Mark wouldn't- he didn't- I know he wouldn't_. Roger tried to calm himself down, not letting his anger get the best of him this time.

Roger's eyes were narrowed and Angel's mouth agape. Angel bite her lip and walked over to the window. She could see Mark in a rather 'friendly' embrace with a bright red head girl she knew as Vicky. _I can't believe this; I swore we were through with this_. Angel picked at her red jacket and put a smile on for Roger's sake. She stood away from him, knowing that look in Roger's eyes was not to be taken as a joke. She saw this look plenty of times with Mimi. Mark was in for it.

Angel shook her head "Roger…just calm down…we don't know who that-"

"Well obviously whoever the fuck that was has some connection to Mark." He was surprisingly clam as he said this. But the flames of anger were still burning rapidly in his eyes. "Mark should be here in a minute…I'll- We'll ask him about it" Roger's words sounded so broken. Angel wished he'd be mad, tossing the couch over, and using every curse word in the book instead.

Angel bite her lip again and walked back over to the window. Mark was still outside with Vicky, as Angel could tell, Mark could see him give the girl a kiss before tucking his arms around him and heading inside the apartment building. _God Mark. What are you doing?_ Angel racked her brain to find anyway to help Mark out when he got in. More so about explaining Liam. _He did it on purpose._

She fiddles with her skirt and watches Roger pace around the busted couch, just as Mark came pouring in through the door. His face blush red from the cold winter air. _And other tings_. Angel added. He smiled and waved at the two of them. Angel shook her head to signal that Mark was in deep shit at the moment. Roger looked up from his pacing and blew the fallen hair out of his eyes. He came over to Mark and kissed him deeply, his hands massaging both sides of his face. Roger was panicking. _I won't lose Mark- I can't_. This kiss was hungry and wanting. Something Roger knew that Mark loved. Roger wouldn't ask Mark about the strange guy who had called earlier. He didn't want to risk anything right now. This was supposed to be their 'romantic' dinner tonight. But once again, Roger got screwed over. Roger decided just not to think about it, ignore it. _It probably meant nothing anyway_.

"I made dinner for us- Angel helped" he smirked down at his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table. Pecking him lightly on the lips.

Angel watched the scene play out before her. She knew exactly what Roger was doing. Trying to make sure that Mark was his and his only. Angel frowned slightly, knowing that it was already too late. Mark had fallen into their game again. _Four years later…and we're back where we started._


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**Chapter Five**

Roger made circles into his boyfriend's bare chest. His mind still floating happily. He smiled and kissed his neck, happy that he had satisfied his boyfriend in only a way that he knew how. Roger was secure in his relationship with the young filmmaker. No matter what Mark was doing while he was away, as Roger thought, he knew that Mark would always come home to him. _What happens when he decides not to_?

Roger could admit that he was scared shitless by the thought of Mark leaving him. It was hard to be with a bisexual, especially to commit, but Mark was different. Though Roger had thought that in the early stages of their relationship, now Roger wasn't so sure. With scary looking girls showing up at his door step asking for the boy, and sleazy men calling the loft, and calling Mark, _his_ Mark, baby. Roger didn't know where exactly the relationship stood.

He had still not asked Mark about the mysterious guy that had called three nights ago. Roger decided to just let that go and try not to think about it. It was for the best. Roger knew what would happen if he decided to play the concerned and suspicious boyfriend card. He and Mark would fight for starters, it would soon escalate into one of them leaving, Mark leaving, and not coming back. Roger would then be without his Mark. Roger wasn't willing to risk that.

Roger's love for the boy was strong. Always strong for the man with the stripped scarf around his neck. Roger couldn't imagine being without him. He was rolled over on his back now, staring up at the holes in the ceiling, when he felt Mark stir against him, his warm naked body pressing against his own. It gave Roger chills up and down his body when Mark would do this. _I can't imagine not having this_.

Mark pressed a light kiss behind Roger's ear, throwing a leg over his waist, he could hear Roger growl deep in his throat as he turned over to face him. Rubbing his backside teasingly, staring into his crystal clear eyes.

"_That_ was _amazing_" he breathed out "I'd say lefts go for round four but I have to go"

Roger's smile immediately dissipated "What? Go? Why?" he whined.

"The senior executives wanted to talk with me today… I had forgotten all about it"

Roger picked up on his hesitant when he said this. "It could have stayed forgotten" he pouted. "We were having fun" he growled into Mark's mouth as he kissed him passionately but noticing how Mark wasn't very much into their 'fun' anymore. Roger's heart missed a beat sadly as it fell a little further into the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this _again_" Angel told him with a disapproving look and wagged a finger "I got out once Mark- I'll be damned to get back in"

Mark dipped a finger into his latte his latte before looking back up at Angel who sat across from him in the empty café. "I didn't ask for this Ang, it just happened"

"How does it _just happen_, you could have said no" Angel told him.

Mark scoffed and drank his latte slowly "As if I had a choice, they threatened me Angel, what was I suppose to do- call for help" he laughed into his cup "Like anyone would believe me" he looked around the bare café.

"Stranger shit has happened" Mark gave her an evil glare from behind his cup "Okay, maybe not but you could at least let Roger know"

"He'll think I've lost my god damn mind"

"What if I told him I was involved last time it happened" She asked

"The he'll think we've _both_ lost our god damn mind." He put his latte down and stared at the drag queen "I'd rather just let this all blow over, Roger doesn't seem to know anything is happening anyway"

Angel shook her head "I wouldn't be so sure of that, he's suspecting, not to mention Liam called three nights back" Angel cringed with disgust.

Mark stayed silent for a minute before whispering "This must be killing him"

"It is" Angel added "But you're right… I'd doubt he'd believe a word of it"

"How would I even go about telling him, I have to sleep with other people to save our lives?"

Angel laughed cutely and waved it off when Mark gave her another glare "It's funny in a fucked up sci-fi original movie sort of way" she snorted when Mark stilled glared "It is- who'd believe that you and I would get involved with the _dark side_"

"Hilarious Ang" he said sarcastically

Angel bite her lip for a moment "They're striking tonight aren't they?" Mark nodded "Spend it with Roger okay? If you're gonna keep this up, you gotta make yourself look um" Angel chewed over her words "less cheating bastard" she smiled "And how about not tonguing that slut in front of the window anymore"

Mark made a disgusted face "You know how she is…I hate doing this"

"Rather a cheating bastard than a dead bastard" Angel chirped in as she reached across to the table to hold Mark's hand, tears and heart break swelling up inside of him for what Roger must be going through. Mark's heart breaks for hurting someone he loves more than his own life like this. _But it's what I have to do. What I have to do for us._


	6. Chapter 6

-1

**So this is really short, i've been super busy these days so i decided to just write this really quick for whoever is reading :)

* * *

**

Chapter Six

* * *

_3 Hours Earlier_

"What's cooking good looking" came Collins voice, full of laughter, from the across the room. He gave Roger a sly smile to which Roger couldn't help but give a slight grin to, even if he wasn't in the best mood at the moment.

Collins kicked off his shoes and flounced down on top of the old couch, his head leaning over the arm of it as he watched Roger move silently around in the small kitchen area with a chipped coffee mug in his hand.

"You here alone?" Tom asked looking around the damp loft which held no signs of life, Roger included.

"Yeah…Mark's at work" Roger replied with a fake smile, pouring sugar into the cup.

"Does that boy ever get a day off?" Collins frowned

"Hardly" Roger walked around the couch and sat in the green arm chair. "I can't remember the last time me and Mark actually had time together" Roger sighed

Collins raised an eyebrow "Time or _time_" he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Roger frowned, at first not actually catching onto what Collins was insinuating. "Yeah _time_…I mean, I don't mind too much but he- never mind" Roger felt a blush rising up the back of his neck and let his hair fall into his eyes. Collins laughed and looked back to him with a smirk on his face.

"Well shit- make time!" Collins exclaimed "possibly tonight" he raised an eyebrow once again.

"I" he cleared his throat "I try but he says he's too tired"

Tom's smile faltered "And you aren't the least suspicious of this?"

Roger shook his head "I understand- he works a lot, I see how he can be too tired"

Collins eyes searched his friends, something wasn't right "Uh you-"

"_Spppeeeaaak_" came the tale tell sound of the answering machine that had interrupted Collins mid-sentence.

"Mach baby, ist Liam, I vont to thank you for the other night dahling, give Liam a call tonight okay babe, vell meet up somewhere"

"_Beeeep_"

Collins mouth hung agape and he frowned when he saw no reaction from Roger once so ever, he rubbed the back of his neck as he studied Roger, the phone call didn't even faze him. "Um…you know who _Liam_ is?"

Roger cleared his throat and got up in a rush, ignoring Collins' words to him.

"Roger?"

Roger frowned deeper as he poured the remains of his tea into the sink.

"_Roger_-"

"What Tom?" he glared angrily, his voiced filled with anger as he raised his voice at the philosopher. "I don't know who the fuck he is, he just calls _okay_"

"Don't you think you should have a little talk with Mark about this shit?"

"Tom don't tell me how to fucking-"

"I'm not telling you shit" Collins said, getting up from the couch, "but you're acting fucking retarded- you can't pretend this shit isn't happening"

"I know that okay!" Roger dropped the cup to ground and watched as it fell to the hard wooden floor, chards of glass scattering across the floor. "I know…but what else can I do" Roger's voice tightened as he spoke.

"What else can you do?" Collins frowned "communication comes to fucking mind boy- have you even asked him about this guy calling here?"

Roger bite his bottom lip "It doesn't matter…Mark's with me…Mark _loves me_" Roger's voice was straining "I have nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure about that Rog?" Collins' voice softened. "A guy- you don't know- calling here for Mark and calling him baby- Rog, I seriously think that's something to worry about"

"I'm not his mother Tom" Roger spoke angrily this time "He can do what he wants…but he comes home to me- I can't keep a god damn leash on him"

"From what you said earlier, it doesn't seem like he's coming home to nothing but a warm bed to sleep in- not you" Collins said softly, watching his friends eyes begin to water.

Roger dropped to his knees as he began to pick of the sharp shards of glass piece by piece, mumbling to himself. "I think you should go" he spoke quietly, not looking up at his friend, but continued to pick up the tiny pieces of glass.

Collins watched his friend with a sympathetic look on his face before nodding and silently leaving the loft without another word spoken between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Roger's breath hitched in the back of his throat when he felt a cold soft hand touch the small of his back. He looked back with a disgusted look on his face to the woman laid out on her back behind him with a cheshire cat smirk on her face and the covers pulled only up to her waist.

Roger sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He felt disgusted with himself. He blamed Collins really for all this. Then he thinks about how stupid that sounds. He can't blame Collins; he didn't force him to sleep with his ex girlfriend.

Sitting completely naked on the edge of Mimi's bed, Roger feels like crying. He wasn't absolutely sure that Mark was cheating on him, hell, he didn't even ask Mark who the guy was. However, out of spite and sexual frustration, which was a dangerous combination, Roger stormed down to Mimi's flat, with soft words and rough kisses. The rest was history.

_I can't believe I just did that_. Roger recites that line over and over again in his head, he shrugs Mimi's hand off him and bends down to pick his jeans up off the cold floorboards, the denim is cold against his skin, like pinpricks of guilt and filth sticking him all over his body. He begins to slip his shirt back on when Mimi's songstress voice calls to him. She sits up in bed, not bothering to cover up, Roger wishes she would. He can't stand the sight of her.

"You're leaving?" her voice sounds broken.

"I shouldn't have come here" comes his voice from behind the shadows.

"Why _did_ you come here?" Roger can feel her glaring at him, even with his back turned. "Trouble in paradise? Another cock isn't getting the job done as much as you thought?" She spats, and Roger wonders what ever made him love this spiteful bitch so much.

Roger chooses his words carefully. "Let's not mention this okay?" he pleads "I love Mark…I-"

"Then why did you come _fuck_ me tonight?" the sinister smile evident in her voice "That's how you show your love for someone?" She calls after him, but Roger is already slamming the door shut and racing back upstairs to the loft, in hopes of getting a shower before Mark is home.

When he slides the loft doors open, he's surprised to see his boyfriend cleaning up a space on the metal table with cartons of Chinese food. Mark doesn't so much as notice that anyone has entered the room. Roger clears his throat and waves a soft hello to his boyfriend. Mark looks up for a second and adverts his eyes before smiling softly and turning away. That certainly wasn't the way Mark said hello. Something wasn't right.

Roger paused for a second, studying his lover before walking into their bedroom for extra clothes. Roger is startled when Mark's voice breaks through the silence before he reaches the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Mark asks, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Um, just out…getting some fresh air you know" _What a pathetic lie_. Roger thinks to himself.

"Oh…I um came home early today and I…" he gestures to one of the cartons still on the table "But you weren't here" Mark's voice sounds so distant and lost, Roger begins to worry.

"I'm sorry" Roger walks over to his boyfriend and tries to kiss him, but for some reason he misses and gets Mark's cheek instead. Mark puts on a fake laugh and pushes him away. Roger's heart sinks in his stomach, and he chews his tongue before speaking again. "How long were you waiting?" he asks

"Four hours actually" Mark smiles for Roger's sake; it's the hardest thing to do right now. "You reek" Mark tells him and walks away with his arms folded. "Go take your shower" he smiles softly and walks over to the bay window.

Roger's heart pounds with fear as he thinks that maybe Mark knows what he did. "A guy called" he says before walking to the bathroom "his name is Liam"

"…Oh that's probally one of the directors…has a weird accent right?" Mark has his forehead pressed against the cool windowpane, not really partaking in the conversation. "Don't worry, I'm not interested" he smiles over at him.

Roger's heart settles in the lower part of his stomach and he just wants to burst out and tell Mark how sorry he is, but instead he nods with a fake smile and heads to the bathroom to wash off his guilt and regrets.

Later on that night when Roger is trying to pull Mark into his arms and settle in for some well-deserved sleep, Mark pushes away and fights against him, not wanting to be held. Mark tells Roger that he took the next week off to make it up to him for working so much these days, Roger is appreciative of this and tries to kiss Mark in thanks but once again is met with his right cheek and a hand pressing back against his chest, preventing him from getting any closer.

Roger is restless. He lets his hand travel down Mark's spine and to his ass, where he caresses softly and mumbles sweet words into his boyfriend's ear. Mark slaps his hand away and turns over on his back. Roger frowns and folds his arms across his chest. Speaking more to the ceiling than to Mark.

"Why won't you let me touch you Mark?" he says desperately

Mark stays quiet for a moment "I don't feel like it alright?" the tone used sounds foreign even to Mark.

"You won't let me kiss you either" Roger says in the pitch blackness of the room.

"Can we just go to sleep Roger?" he sighs.

"No" Roger grips Mark's shoulder from turning over "Tell me what's up?" he pleads.

Mark's eyes are a quiet, sorrowful, dull blue. "I know you were with Mimi" he says quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "I heard...everything" he may not cry but the tears are evident in his voice

Roger searches Mark's eyes silently and let's go slowly. "Mark I'm-"

"I need to…" Mark rolls out of bed with pillow in hand.

"Mark…" Roger begs, crawling to the edge of the bed, Mark is already gone. "…don't go…" he whispers in the darkness.


End file.
